Strangers In Passing
by JustRere
Summary: Another Jin and Ling fic, of course, but this one has a pleasant twist at the end. Rated for language, violence, and...other things suggested...


AN: Standard Ling and Jin fic, with a nice twist towards the end. I wrote this after 5 straight hours of Tekken Tag Tournament. Uhm, yeah, enjoy =)  
__________________________________________________  
  
1. When Ling Met Jin  
  
--------------  
  
"Ling! LING!" cried Julia.  
  
"Aiyah." sighed Ling Xiaoyu, age sixteen. "What is it NOW, Julia?"  
  
"Oh-my-gosh-and-by-oh-my-gosh-I-mean-O-M-freakin'-G-there-he-is-there-he- really-is!"  
  
"Breathe, girl! There he is, eh? There WHO is?"  
  
"That new Kazama boy! Oh, he's so hot."  
  
And there he was indeed, a seventeen year old Jin Kazama going through his locker patiently. His black hair, as usual, was slicked back, and his eyes appeared to be slits of anger.  
  
"Oh, I thought you saw Jesus again."  
  
"Shut up!" cried Julia, re-shouldering her bag. "I was ten years old with a temperature of 104! Give me a break! I'm not insane already!"  
  
Ling giggled, "Right, and I'm the Mesiah."  
  
"And what's your message, oh Holy One?"  
  
"My message is 'Hurry up, slowpoke!' We're going to be late, and you KNOW Panda gets anxious if I'm not there to sit with her in class!"  
  
Julia thought of a very specific - and very large -- panda bear, and gulped at the thought of her upset. "I'm coming!"  
  
Across the hall, Jin slammed his locker, sighed, and shook his head, following the two girls down the hall.  
-------------- Midday break came for the students, and nearly everyone went out into the courtyard for some air. Those students who hadn't yet figured out it wasn't safe to buy the school food wandered aimlessly trying to find a scrap of sandwich here or an Oreo there. Out of the corner of his eye, as he sat down with his own lunch he prepared, Jin saw Julia wandering around looking for something.or someone. Funny, he thought, she wasn't joined at the hip with that Ling girl. He sat down and began eating.  
  
"Look, it's the Kazama boy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, the one whose grandfather owns that big corporation, Mishima Corp.?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Gee, I bet he's rich!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad he scowls so damn much."  
  
"I wonder what he's so mad at."  
  
"Probably a rich snob who thinks he's better than us."  
  
"Shame though, he's cute."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You're going out with Hwoarang! You have no right to talk!"  
  
"Jealousy is an ugly emotion."  
  
As the two giggly school girls continued their conversation, Jin left, feeling he was on the verge of losing his appetite. He didn't know why it bothered him so, after all, conversations like that were normal. People talked about him as if he wasn't there. Ironically, that was why he was so anti-social. ~They have no fucking clue ~ he thought moodily has he moved to an uninhabited part of the courtyard, somewhere near the dumpsters. ~Just glad I'm almost out this damn place.~ A scream nearby stirred him from his musings.  
-------------- "Let GO! Bane.let me.AH!" Ling had been quietly yet abruptly dragged from where she ate into a sort of alleyway, where the school dumpsters were stored.  
  
She tried to scream again as the cold metal knife skimmed the flesh of her upper arm.  
  
"Let g-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Bane smirked cruelly.  
  
"Shshshhh.Just give me what I want, and you'll be free." Roughly, grabbing her jaw, he held her head still while he kissed her. She attempted to knee him in the crotch, but only managed to hit his thigh.  
  
He shoved her against the wall harder, the knife pressing against her side. "Aww, sweetheart, don't fight it." and he forced another kiss out of her. Her eyes were shut with pain and rage, when suddenly the pressure holding her against the wall was gone. She chanced opening her eyes and discovered it was not Bane, but Jin Kazama standing before her. He was glaring down at Ling's assaulter, a look of loathing on his face, while Bane just took a moment to recover from the shock.  
  
"You want some too, Kazama?" he spat, standing up and wiping off his hands. "There's enough of her for us bo-" and he was down on the ground again, bleeding.  
  
"Stay down, it suits your kind better." He looked Ling over and asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Yeah, tha-"  
  
"Good. Go eat now." And he was gone.  
  
She looked at Bane, who was reeling from the blow, then to the spot where Jin had stood. She shook her head to clear it a little, then walked quickly out to the courtyard to follow his orders.  
__________________________________________________  
  
AN: Not so bad, eh? Oh yeah, I'm on a role.  
  
Notice: No, I do not own Tekken. It's property of Namco, as well as the characters. I think it's obvious, *sigh* but lawyers..yeesh.Chapter 2 up ASAP! 


End file.
